Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to electronic devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display device and a method of detecting deterioration of the display device.
Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image using a plurality of pixels that emit light. An organic light emitting display device includes the pixel having the organic light emitting diode (OLED). The OLED emits the light of which wavelength corresponds to an organic material included in the OLED. For example, the OLED may include the organic material corresponding to a red color light, a green color light, or a blue color light. The organic light emitting display device displays the image by mixing the light outputted by the organic materials
The display panel is deteriorated as driving time passes. Specially, the organic light emitting display panel including the OLED may be deteriorated more quickly than other display panels. In result, an afterimage is occurred by the deterioration of the display panel. Therefore, the display device detects the deterioration degree of the display panel and provides compensated data signals to the pixels according to the deterioration degree. However, a current measuring unit for detecting the deterioration degree can be damaged by an overcurrent.